Always Be My Baby
by CrueFan21
Summary: "No matter how old I get, you'll always be my baby," Anna told her oldest child, Erik. A Kristanna family oneshot.


Always Be My Baby

A/N: Credit for artwork goes to NightLife on DeviantArt

* * *

When he was born, Anna thought he was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. He had her eyes, and Kristoff's blonde hair. She and Kristoff decided to name him, Erik, a fitting Norwegian name. In time, he proved to be a very curious baby, which reminded Anna of her when she was a child. By the time he was five, Erik was a happy, energetic child, who adored his family. He loved going ice harvesting with Kristoff, going for walks with his mother, and spending time with his Aunt Elsa. Even though he was five years old, to Anna he was still her baby. He'd always be her baby. Within a year, Anna gave birth to another baby, a boy, who they named Isaac. Anna was overjoyed to see Erik play the role of big brother. He was so kind, and caring for Isaac. Anna could never have been prouder.

Two years later, another baby came along. This time it was a girl, who they named, Irene. Just like Isaac, Erik played the role of big brother well. This time however, he had another person to play the role too. Isaac learned a lot from his brother, so he was indeed a good role model. Anna was so proud of her children. They were her heart and soul.

Over the next ten years, Anna watched her family grow day by day. The happy childhood that she promised her children had come true. They would never experience a childhood of loneliness, and separation. They would be all be loved equally, experiencing the kind of life that every child deserves. As for Erik, as the eldest child, was the most ambitious. He knew that one day he would inherit the throne of Arendelle, so he took that very seriously. He studied hard every day, spoke with Elsa about foreign affairs, commerce, and what it takes to rule a kingdom. He made Anna so proud. She knew that he was going to be a great ruler, but to Anna, he would always be her baby. No matter how old he got.

* * *

Another ten years passed, and Erik frequently visited countries around Europe, establishing personal connections for when it was time for him to take the throne. One day, while Erik was in France meeting with some noblemen, he received a letter from home. It was from his father. The letter told him that Anna had been diagnosed with a disease, which most people don't survive from. The doctor told him that she only had a few more weeks left to live. Kristoff urged his son to come home at once.

Not wasting another second, Erik boarded the next ship to Arendelle. It would take a week to reach the kingdom, but there was nothing he could do to make it go faster. He just prayed that his mom was still alive when he got home. He loved her so much, she was his biggest fan, and the best mother to him, Isaac, and Irene. Erik didn't want Anna to die; she meant too much to him. Why did this happen? Why did it have to happen to his mother?

During the voyage, Erik barely slept, thinking about his mother, and his childhood years. In his journal, he wrote about his troubles, hoping that would ease the pain a bit, but it didn't. One evening, he went out on the deck, and looked at the sky.

"Don't worry, mama. Your baby is coming," he said.

* * *

When the ship finally docked in Arendelle, Erik didn't bother waiting around for a carriage to take him to the palace. He ran as fast as he could from the docks to the castle. Upon entering, he saw a servant, and asked him where his mother was. Erik took off running up the stairs, his heart beating like a drum. When Erik entered the room, he saw his family, and several friends gathered around a bed. His entrance caused them to turn to greet him. In their eyes were tears, flowing heavily down their cheeks. Erik knew what it meant, but he didn't want to believe that it was true. He rushed over to the bedside, calling his mother by name, but found there was no response.

Anna lay very still with her eyes closed. Erik knew that he was too late. She had passed away. He didn't even get to say goodbye. With his eyes now full of tears, he softly kissed Anna, and cried just like a baby.

* * *

 **A/N: This is another sad one, but I felt compelled to write it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
